Electronic device means a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, a video or sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation system for an automobile, etc. Recently, a mobile communication terminal or other electronic device tends to be equipped with various functions. For example, among portable electronic devices, the mobile communication terminal come with the integrated capabilities, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music or videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function.
Various modules are mounted in an electronic device. Camera lens assemblies (hereinafter, “camera modules” or “camera devices”) with parts being commercialized, which takes a picture or video.
As described above, a camera device mounted in a portable or compact electronic device is included at an inner side of the electronic device to be exposed to the surface of the electronic device. The camera device should have a structure to be opened at the surface of the electronic device. When the camera device is opened in structure at the surface of the electronic device, a metallic decoration is mounted for a diversified or gorgeous design. For example, the metallic decoration is fixed around the periphery of the camera device to be positioned between the camera device and the mounted surface of the electronic device.
However, when static electricity arises around the electronic device, the static electricity can flow to the inside of the camera device through the metallic decoration. The inflow of the static electricity to the camera device through the metallic device damages or causes a malfunction of the camera device and further influences other modules in the electronic device causing various errors in the modules, such as damages, breaks, or malfunctions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.